Hospital Roommates
by tomfeltonlover1991
Summary: So where has Owen been since Spring Break? How is Maya handling the aftermath of Cam's death? What brings them both to the same hospital where they end up as roommates and maybe even friends?


Disclaimer: I do not own DeGrassi.

Author Note: this is completely au after Cam died. Since Owen has not appeared in a while and in promos it showed Maya at parties, I decided my own way of adding Owen back in and for Maya to basically not turn into a party girl.

A big thank you to Halawen for your help in the beta and co-writing in some spots.

Hope you all like it.

Maya's POV

"14.. year… old girl… possible badly bruise back and… might have alcohol poisoning….." was all I could hear certain words the EMT's were saying to the Dr.'s that were surrounding her and rushing her into trauma.

"Do you know of her name?" we last thing I heard before I lost consciousness.

Dr. Port's POV

Do you know her name?" I asked the two EMT's that brought her in as we rushed her to Trauma 1.

"No school id was found on her and the person that found her at the bottom of the stairs didn't know who she was." EMT 1 said just as the girl lost conciseness.

"She lost consciousness, nurse get vitals and draw blood. There's definite signs of acute alcohol poisoning." I yelled to the nurse as I checked her pupils.

"Yes Dr." Nurse Clark said as she attached the heart monitor to the little girl and then began taking her blood pressure while another nurse drew her blood to figure how high her alcohol was.

Just as the nurse was just about to put the needle in the patient started jerking around. Causing the nurses to drop everything.

"Dr. She starting to seize." Nurse Clark said trying to keep her steady with the other people.

"Get her restrained on the bed." I said running over to keep her head steady as I tried to put a tube down her throat to help her labored breathing.

As we worked on her for a bit and got her stable and was able to get everything attached to her to check on her I heard the nurse question me.

"Dr. Port what do you want me to put down for name until we figure out her real name?" Nurse Clark questioned with paper and pen ready before sending the blood test down to the lab.

"Jane Doe." I said looking over at the nurse before Turing to an orderly asking him to help turn her so I can examine her back.

"My god! MRI STAT!" I yelled seeing how black and blue her back is as I asked for a bed to move her to.

"What is it Dr.?" the nurse as were getting the girl situated onto the bed and raised the bars and began to move.

"She might have internal bleeding in her back." I said as we let the orderlies take her from here and head up to get test done.

"Oh god what could have happen to make this sweet looking girl to make her go through this." Nurse Clark asked me standing next to me watch the elevator close.

"I don't know but we will find out her name, and help her anyway we can." I said before another nurse came up to me with her blood work papers.

"Here you go Dr. Port." The nurse said and walking away as I thanked her and looked over the paperwork

"What does it say?" she asked looking at me.

"Everything in her testing looks fine. But her blood alcohol was 1.2. over the limit by a few points, but it does look like alcohol poisoning." I said sighing before putting the papers in her nameless file. Before going to work on another patient while waiting for the Jane Doe to be brought back down.

"Dr. Port we have the scans and Jane Doe back and it looks bad." The orderly said getting my and Nurse Clarks attention from other paperwork.

"Put her in the trauma 1." I said as I grabbed the scans and put them up on the light and examine them.

"Has she regained consciousness at all?" I heard Nurse Clark asked and getting the answer no in response.

"Ok there is swelling around the spine and in other areas, so she will have to be admitted into a room for a while since we still have no idea who she is and who to contact." I said turning away and looking at everyone as they got her ready to be moved into another room.

"What room will we be putting her in?" nurse Clark asked as we rolled her into the triage where all the patients work was put as I looked at the board to see what room to put her in.

"We'll put her in Mr. Milligan's room on the 2nd floor, there's an empty bed in there." I said as we began to make our way into the elevator.

As we made it to the 2nd floor and made our way to room 220.

"Well Mr. Milligan looks like you'll be getting a roommate." I said walking in talking to the young man in the other bed with injures from an accident, as the orderlies wheeled in the Jane Doe.

"Who is it?" the young man asked curiously trying to get a peek at the other patient.

"A young girl around your age was brought in tonight...' I explained as I helped the orderlies move the girl to a different bed.

"I meant a name doc." The cocky man said before getting a look at the girl and turning into shock.

"We don't know her name. She came in without any sort of id and lost conciseness. So for now she's Jane Doe." I said before looking at the shocked boy "Are you ok." Walking over to him.

"I know her." He said looking at his roommate with concern.

"What." I asked shocked.

"That's Maya Matlin. She's friends with my brother." He said looking up at me.

"Well we got a name now." I thought.

Owen's POV

"What the hell's been happening since I've been in here?" I thought to myself as the hospital staff finished setting up Matlin in the bed.

"What's wrong with her, why's she here? I asked in a worry, we may not be friends but I do care for my brother and his friends.

"Maya was brought in with blood alcohol poisoning and swelling in the back, so you all might be roommates for a while. That alright?" The Dr. told what was wrong with her.

"What!" I mumbled to myself before answering the Dr. "Yeah its cool." Casing the hospital people to leave for the night leaving me alone with my thoughts about a certain niner.

"What the hell has Tris been keeping from me when he drops off my work for me?" I thought to myself as I try to get comfortable with my leg cast and laying my head on the pillow.

"Hell I know Tris and his annoying friend Tori have been angry at Maya, but I thought she still had Saunders around school with her since they were still together before break. Are they still together? What would cause her to get like that?" I began wondering looking over at the ill girl before falling asleep for the night.

The next morning I was awaken by a not so nice sound of Maya choking. I tried looking over but all I seen was a certain closing me in.

"The nurses must have done that during the night." I thought before the choking sound continued as I rushed to push the button to page a nurse to come in.

"Yes Mr. Milligan?" A different nurse asked as she walked in pulling the curtain acting ditzy as always.

"You might want to check on the girl behind the curtain I hear choking." I said worriedly about Maya and sarcastic to the ditzy nurse causing her to turn and pull back the curtain back as I laid my head back down.

"Oh my. Ok Maya just breath let it all out. The dr. is on its way." The nurse said to Matlin as she her sit up and puke up the alcohol from last night in the spit pail, fun since I remember doing it the next day I was brought in to.

"How are you today Maya? You gave us quite a scare last night." The Dr. said coming into the room.

"How did I end up in a hospital, the last thing I remember is coming down the stairs and then nothing." I heard Matlin as the doctor in confusion.

"You were found outside by someone at a party and they called an ambulance. They were lucky they found you, you could have died. When they brought you in you had no id on you so we had no way to contact your family for you." The Dr. said seeing him checking her pupils.

"Then how do you know my name then?" Maya asked the Dr.'s wonder as I was able to grab on to the curtain to pull back surprising her.

"Because of me that's why." Glaring at her wanting to get information from her on what has been going on.

"Owen? Wh-…" Maya said trying to sit up and cringed in pain before being forced down by the doctor and nurse.

"Hiya roomie." I said sarcastically as I tried to fold my arms before pain shot though me from the contusions on my arm and the brace on the other.

"Maya you have inflammation in your back and you need to stay lying down to alleviate it ok. Your family is about to be called ok." The nurse said getting Maya comfortable then doing the same to me as I tried to push her away before they left leaving us alone.

"God my parents are going to kill me." I heard Matlin say running her hand through her hair causing me to go off.

"Now what the hell has been going on to cause you to party like that Mini- Mats!" I asked glaring over at her.

"So this is where you've been the whole time." Maya glanced over at me trying to change the subject.

"Don't try and change the subject to me. What happened to cause this to happen to Maya! You and rookie break up or something?" I asked sternly causing her to burst into to tears, oops.

"Tris hasn't told you." I heard her say as she looked over at me with tears in her eyes.

"I've hardly had visitors here unless it's Tris dropping off my homework. Great brother right, he knows I hate it." I said before turning to sarcasm causing her to chuckle before wiping the tears away.

"Cam's dead Owen." Maya said bluntly causing me to gasp.

"What the hell you talking about Matlin!" I said pissed that my own brother would keep this from me, since Saunders was a teammate.

"He committed suicide in the greenhouse a few days after we came back from Spring Break." Maya said bowing her head and cause me to lose thought.

"How could, my own team not try and get a hold of me and tell me what has been happening. They haven't probably realized I haven't been there for weeks." I thought as I laid back in the bed as I continued to listen to Maya cry.

Maya's POV

"Maya Matlin! What were you thinking?" Was what i was woken up to the scream of my sister as she and my parents made their way into the room.

"She was thinking she wanted peace and quiet, and not having to listen to her sister scream at her." Owen said from the other side of the curtain, he must have closed it after I cried myself to sleep.

"Who said that?" Katie said looking around the room in shock as mom and dad made their way towards the end of my bed since mom's wheelchair couldn't fit by my bed.

"Casper the friendly ghost Matlin." I heard Owen say sounding like he shoved a pillow over his head.

"What?" Katie said causing the parents and I to burst into laughter since they noticed the curtain and probably figured out there's a roomie.

"Katie, Maya's got a roommate, now can we please get serious and talk to Maya." My dad said after laughing then turning serious and looking at me, oops I'm dead for.

"Right I knew that." Katie said before sitting in the chair next to me.

"Sure you did Matlin." Owen said before pulling the curtain back and looking at us all then noticing mom's chair and looking shocked, guess he never seen her at school before.

"Owen!" Katie said shocked while my parents looked in wonder since they never meet him, guess now is good as ever.

"Mom, Dad this is Owen Milligan, Tris's brother, and surprisingly my roommate." I said introducing them.

"Oh your Tris is brother. It's nice to meet you. Wish they were in better circumstances." Mom said while Dad just nodded at him and Katie continued to look like a fish.

"You to Mr. and Mrs. Matlin." Owen said still not knowing out to react to Mom in a wheelchair.

"Well now that everyone knows everyone. Let's get down to business." Dad said clapping his hands and continued to talk "Now Maya what's been going on? You've never acted like this before, but since that boy Cam died you've been acting out and lashing at everyone, and now you're in the hospital with alcohol poisoning and inflammation in the back."

"He wasn't just some boy dad, he was my boyfriend!" I yelled causing everyone to look at me with pity, even Owen.

"I understand dear. But why the sudden partying and sneaking out." Mom said putting her hand on my leg in comfort.

"Every night since it happened I can't sleep so going out and stuff and the drinking helps me sleep better." I said looking at my hands.

"Maya why didn't you come to me or even Tris or Tori." Katie said grabbing my hand with concern.

"Because all I get is pity, I don't want pity I just want to forget." I said sternly looking at everyone.

"Well hey you won't get pity here since you're the one who just told me what's been going on." Owen said trying to lighten the mood.

"You didn't know Owen?" My mom asked question over at the other bed.

"No mam, I've been here since before break got over." Owen said looking at my mom with a little smile.

"You poor dear." Was all mom said looking at him with pity to?

"I'll be fine." Was all he replied back.

"What caused you to end up here anyway Milligan?" Katie said with curiosity written all over her face.

"That would be another day kind of story." Owen said looking straight at my sister.

After all that visiting hours were growing to a close for the afternoon and the parents said they'll be back soon. And after mom asked Owen to keep an eye on me. Really mom there's not much trouble to cause when you're both confined to a bed, and with that they left.

"Hey Maya, what really caused you to go out and party so much?" Owen asked looking over at me and muting the TV. Since that's all we've been watching since my family left an hour ago.

"You promise not to say anything to anyone?" I asked looking at him with a small smile.

"Who would I tell the wall?" He replied sarcastically causing me to burst into laughter.

"You know how I told everyone about the nightmares. I just didn't tell them the extent of them." I said looking at him before trying to pull my legs up but it hurt.

"How much extent?" Owen asked worriedly.

'So much that every night when I try and sleep I see his face and he's talking to me asking why I let this happen and why I wasn't there for him." I said crying into my hands, as I heard shuffling in the next bed.

"Maya look at me. This is not your fault this happened. Rookie was sick and didn't tell anyone what he was doing ok. But drinking until your unconscious isn't ok." Owen said trying to explain to me and trying to reach for my hand from the next bed.

"Yeah I get that now, I just wish the nightmares would go away though." I said grabbing his hand.

"They will in time, but remember you got your family there to talk to along with Tris and Tori, and even me." He said smiling at me in comfort.

"Really?" I asked in shocked since I know Owen isn't really a talking comfort guy.

"Yes, and I am sorry for the chicken culet thing by the way." He said apologizing.

"I'm sorry for throwing it at you. It's all water under the bridge now. "I said looking at him, before asking him "Why are you really in here Owen?"

"Because I was at a party like you a few days before break was over, and it was getting late and I was drunk along with a friend and we decided to drive home. Fitz lost control of the car and we crashed." Owen said explains how he ended up here.

"Oh my god. How hurt were you?" I asked in concern since I can see injuries still.

"Cut across my head, concussion, whiplash that almost snapped my neck, contusions and a broken leg with multiple fractures that I had to have surgery on and get a steel rod to repair it. The Dr. said I was lucky I didn't lose it. But I did fuck up any chance of getting into a good school for hockey." Owen said explain everything to me.

"Owen maybe everything will turn out ok. You still got your grades to help you get in." I said trying to make him smile.

"Yeah right, I'm not smart I suck at school." He said looking down.

"Well with the only thing to do here is study so maybe you will become smarter." I said trying to make him laugh and succeeding.

"What happened to the Fitz guy?" I asked after a moment.

"No idea haven't heard a thing, which could be a bad thing or a good thing." Was the only thing I heard before some Dr.'s walked into our room.

Oh joy.

"How are you feeling Maya?" Dr. Port asked me while the other doctor asked Owen.

"Okay I guess, kinds fuzzy almost sleepy." I told him.

"We have you on powerful medications for your back, that's what you're feeling. Let's have you roll on your side so we can take a look at your back." The doctor said and I rolled over.

I watched as the other doctor looked at Owen's chart, then Owen's head then moved his pen in front of Owen's eyes. While Dr. Port checked the bruise on my back and touched around the bruising.

"Owen I'm going to order a CT scan for tomorrow." Owen's doctor told him.

"Something wrong doc?" Owen asked.

"Just a checkup, you hit your head pretty hard and we want to be sure. Head injuries can be tricky and it's just precautionary. We'll get a CT of your leg and neck while we're at it just to be sure everything's healing properly." Owen's doctor told him.

"Okay Maya you can lay on your back again. We'll be back to check on you in a couple of hours and they should be bringing you some food pretty soon." Dr. Port told me.

The doctors left and Owen looked over at me. "Joy more tests, feels like I've done a million of them. Hey why is your mom in a wheelchair?" He asked and I knew the question had been on his mind since my family had come.

"She has MS she was first diagnosed when she was just a few years older than Katie." I informed.

"Wow that sucks." Owen says.

"Yeah she went to a wheelchair when I was really young 3 or 4 so I really don't ever remember her being any other way." I yawn.

Owen didn't reply, he may have fallen asleep I'm fairly certain the doctors gave us something to put us out because I fell asleep too.

Owen's POV

It's been a few days since Maya has been admitted to the hospital and we became roommates, and I could honestly say we became sort of friends. The Dr.'s were just here a few hours ago a must of gave us more medication to knock us out, I really hate that they do that.

I was working on some of my assignments that Tris brought me last week when I heard noises coming from the next bed. I looked up and seen Maya awake and looking like she was in a lot of pain.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I set a side my books since it has been easier to move since my leg cast got changed to a less bulky one.

"No, it's my back it hurts so badly." Maya said crying into her pillow.

"Can you move at all? Maybe you stayed in one spot for too long." I said wanting to help her giving her an idea to move.

"No it's like I'm stuck in one spot. Please Owen page for someone, I can't stand the pain any longer." She said looking up at me clutching her fist into her sheets.

"Ok, just hold on a little longer." I said pushing the call help button trying to calm her down.

"What is it Mr. Milligan?" The ditzy nurse who appeared again who likes pissing me off and is ignoring the girl in the bed she walked past in excoriating pain.

"How about you page a fucking doctor and get help for Maya!" I yelled at her getting pissed that she ignored Maya who now looked pale as hell.

"Oh dear." The nurse said running out of the room to get a Dr.

"Don't worry everything will be ok." Trying to comfort her as the Dr. on call ran in and started pulling the railings up on her bed and sprouting off shit.

"Get her down to MRI stat. I want a look at her back." And with that I was alone in the room.

It was only about 45 minutes alone till I was honored with a visitor. Someone who owes me a lot of explanations.

"Hello big brother, I've got your weekly homework that I know you've been waiting for." Tristan said walking into the room with his cheesy smile holding a bag probably full of my work.

" know I hate homework. 2. You have some explaining to do!" I said going off on him as he sat in an empty chair next to the bed.

"I do? What would that be?" He asked confused just as the orderlies came in and closed the curtains and brought Maya back in and set her back up. At least they gave her something to ease the pain.

"Oh I don't know like a certain teammate of mine dying and me not knowing about it." I said sarcastically looking at him and then looking over at the curtain seeing the orderlies leave and about to move the curtain.

"How did you find out about Cam? I didn't think now would be the right time to tell you!" Tris said looking down at the ground before looking up at me.

"From me." Was heard from the next bed as I grabbed the curtain and pulled it back and showed Maya in a bed next to me.

"Maya what happened. Why are you here?" Tris said rushing to her side.

"I went to a party and drank too much and I don't know I ended up here." She said looking down at her hands.

"Oh Maya is this about Cam, why didn't you come to me and talk." Tris said grabbing her hand.

"Because I can't stand the stares." Maya replied then looking at me.

"What the Dr. say?" I asked knowing she wants to change the subject.

"I don't know he's still looking at the results but he gave me something to down the pain, which I'm glad for." She said smiling at me.

"Well that's good, now back to the other latter. Why didn't you tell me? Did you want me to go back to school and ask where he is and get looked at like I'm stupid." I said getting irritated at Tris while I hear Maya smuggled a laugh at my sarcasm.

"Sorry ok, next time something happens I'll tell you straight away." Tris said throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Good." Was all I got out before Maya's Dr. came back with the results.

"How's the pain Maya?" the Dr. said setting everything up.

"Better now, what's wrong with me?" I heard her ask in worry as Tris tries to comfort her.

"It looks like you bruised your spine along the L1 – L4 vertebrae and the inflammation is pressing on the lumbar nerves which is why it's hurting to move. We're going to put a back brace on you to keep you relatively immobile for the next 24 hours while we give you a strong round of pain relievers and an anti-inflammatory NSAID." The Dr. explained to us all about her back.

"So I have to not move for 24 hours and the bruising should go away." Maya asked trying to understand the Dr. better like the rest of us.

"Yes." Was all the Dr. said before getting the nurse and prepping her to get the brace on.

After the doctor and nurses were done they left the room and Maya looked like a stiff board. I'm pretty sure this will be an awkward 24 hours for her.

"How's that feel?" I asked as Tris also looked over at her with sympathy.

"Just grand! It feels like your laying on wood. How do you think it feels." Maya said sarcastically turning her head towards me glaring.

"I wouldn't want to know but at least it will make your back feel better." I said joking to her.

"Oh shut up!" Maya said whining causing me to laugh at her.

"Ok! What is going on here? Since when do you get along?" Tris asked suddenly causing us to look over at him.

"Since we ended up becoming roommates, and put aside our differences and started getting along." Maya said having me nod along to it all.

"So your friends now?" He asked still confused.

"Yes!" We answered in unison.

"Thank God! I don't have to be playing referee all the time." He exclaimed throwing his arms up.

"Oh hush Tris. We weren't that bad. But anyway Tris will you please not tell anyone at school that I was here yet. I'm not ready for everyone to know yet." Maya said before asking Tris to keep quiet.

"Don't worry Maya, it's up to you to tell people." Tris said walking over and semi hugging her.

"That includes Tori!" Maya said pleading with him.

"Lips are sealed. But now I'm heading home and working on some homework. See you guys later." He said waving to us and walking out of the room leaving us alone.

"I hope he keeps his promise. I don't want to be stared at when I walk down the hall." Maya said looking over at me.

"He will don't worry. If not ill beat his ass, and by time you go back to school I'll be back to so I'll just threaten people to leave you alone." I said cockily over to her.

"I'm sure you will." She replied before falling asleep fast, and me following after.

It was later in the night when I was awoken by some muttering from Maya's bed.

"No…. it wasn't my fault….. leave me alone….. Cam…. Stop… it…." Maya was muttering in her sleep moving her head side to side. Shit she was dreaming about Rookie. I removed the covers from me and tried to stand. When I was able to stand I slowly made my way to her bed with support more on my good leg.

"Maya wake up. Maya!" I said shaking her shoulder in desperation to get her to wake up causing her to try and shot up but not with the brace on her as she was crying.

"O-wen. What are you doing over here? She asked as she tried to wipe the tears away.

"I woke up to your screaming. Are you ok" I said putting a hand on her arm in concern.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I just want these dreams to go away." She said crying again causing me to give her an awkward hug in comfort cause of the brace, trying to calm her down.

"It's ok I don't mind. They will go away in time. Now just try and get some sleep." I said after I finished hugging her and help her lay better.

"Thank you." Was all I heard as she fell asleep fast and I headed back to mine to get some sleep.

Maya's POV

It's been two days since my last nightmare and I'm hoping that it would be my last. The Dr.'s just left and both Owen and I heard great news that by the weekend well be able to go home for good, and we couldn't be happier.

Owen was napping as I watched TV on silent so it wouldn't wake him, an unknown person walked into the room. He looked like he'd been messed up a little with a cast on his arm, bumps and bruises all over his face and I can see some contusions on his neck to.

"Can I help you?" I asked confused as to who this person was and kind of hoping Owen would wake up so I wasn't alone with this creepy person.

"Just here to see a friend. But maybe you could change that." The creepy dude asked winking at me.

"Then go find your friend somewhere else, and no thank you on that. If you're so desperate to make a friend, go make friends with your hand." I said knowing exactly why he was winking at me and wasn't liking it one bit.

"But baby you would be so much better." The dude said making his way towards me.

Owen must have known I wanted him to wake up since I saw movement in the bed next to me.

"What's all the racket Maya?" He asked sitting up not yet realizing we had a visitor.

"Owen glad you're awake." The creep said stepping away from me and heading towards him.

"You know this creepy asshole?" I asked astonished as Owen finally got a glimpse of the dude.

"So I see you're ok. Thanks for letting me know." Owen said glaring at the guy before answering me. "That's Fitz. He didn't bug you did he?"

"He asked me if I wanted to keep him busy and winked at me." I said glaring at the boy causing Owen to look pissed.

"Sorry bro I've been busy, but yeah I'm ok just bruises and a broken arm." Fitz said shrugging his shoulders.

"How nice of you to forgotten me." Owen said glaring at him.

"What's wrong man, were bros." Fitz said looking at Owen.

"Not anymore were not... I was dumb enough to get in that car with you and guess what, you look perfectly fine and me I lost any chance of getting a scholarship, and now instead of not being a dick, you bug Maya and basically ask her to give you a bj. So no were not friends so get out." Owen said getting louder at the out causing the other dude to just stare before leaving the room and leaving the two of us alone.

"Nice friend you have, why would ever hang out with that creep?" I ask him.

"Long story but I'm not hanging out with him anymore." Owen tells me.

"So I guess we'll be going back to school on Monday." I remark after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah." Owen nods.

"Back to our friends and back to people staring." I add.

"Don't worry about it Maya we'll face it all together." Owen tells me.

I look at him with a grateful smile and for the first time since Cam's death am actually looking forward to school.

Owen's POV

"I am strong enough to carry your book too bro." Tristan tells me as we head for DeGrassi's front steps.

"I can get it Tris, the crutches are annoying but I can carry my own books." I assure my younger brother, him looking out for me feels weird.

"How's your neck?" He asks.

"Hurts still but its okay. I got this alright?" I insist to him.

"I know but…" Tris is cut off by the yell of probably our only mutual friend.

"Tris, Owen wait up!" Maya yells getting out of her sisters car and approaching us.

"Hey Maya. Glad to be back?" Tris asked her while they shared a hug.

"Oh yes so glad don't you see the smile on my face." Maya replied sarcastically with a smirk on her face causing me to laugh.

"I swear your starting to sound like Owen and it's not a good thing." Tris said pointing at her then me.

"Hey!" I'm not that bad." I said moving my crutch to smack him upside the head.

"Sure. We'll let you keep thinking that." He said sarcastically.

"Guys, can we just head in now." Maya said cutting into it before an argument started.

"What happened to not wanting to be here?" I asked.

"I don't but I just want to get all the questioning over with." Maya said before heading towards the doors with us following.

When we entered through the doors and headed towards Tris and Maya's lockers we turned the corner and Tris was suddenly knocked to the ground by someone who wasn't paying attention.

"Nice going Baker, you trying to put my brother in a cast too?" I asked him realizing that it was Baker that ran into my brother.

"Milligan where have you been, and what happened to the leg?" Baker asked as if nothing happened as Maya helped Tris up.

"Hey at least someone noticed you were gone." Maya said sarcastically to me causing me to smirk.

"I know right. I feel so loved." I replied back causing her to laugh before answering Baker "I got in a car accident, messed my leg up pretty bad."

"What, how bad?" Baker asked confused looking actually worried.

"I can't play hockey anymore." I replied as I seen Dallas come up behind Baker as leaned against the wall to get pressure off my leg with the niners on either side of me.

"What do you mean you can't play anymore, we need you since where down…." Dallas started saying about Rookie but still thinking I don't know.

"I know about Saunders." I said seeing Maya put her head down thinking of her old boyfriend causing me to put a hand in comfort on her shoulder.

"You do!" They both said in unison.

"Yeah thanks for telling me guys." I said getting irritated at them.

"From who?" Dallas asked curious roaming his eyes over the three of us.

"From Maya." I said causing both hounds to look at me since I usually call her cutlet.

"When did she tell you and since when are you on first name basis." Baker asked confused.

"I told him the morning after I was admitted to the hospital and woke up in the same room as him." Maya explained.

"When the hell did you get into a car accident and why didn't your brother tell us?" Dallas asked.

"Maybe because you locked me in a room." Tristan snapped back.

Dallas moved like he was gonna hit him and I put up my crutch to stop him. Before we could get into it I heard a high pitch squeal from behind me.

"Maya you're back!" Tori squeals. "Where have you been? I was so worried. You're sister said you were taking time off but they was it."

"Hey Maya and hockey players." Zig says.

"Actually Zig in case you didn't notice the cast Owen can't play hockey anymore." Maya says.

"What happened to you and since when do you guys know each other so well?" Zig asks.

"Since we were roommates in the hospital." I tell them.

"Maya you were in the hospital?" Tori asks.

"I drank too much at a party and passed out." Maya tell them.

"What why?" Tori said walking a little closer to Maya.

"You know why Tor." Maya replied not wanting to see all the looks that they were giving her.

"Enough guys, she knows what she did but she's ok now, and we'll be there for her right." I said trying to ease off Maya.

"Yep, but I'm glad you're ok." Zig said breaking the silence and everyone agreeing with him.

With that the bell rang letting everyone get to class on time and everyone leaving except Maya and I.

"Thanks." Maya said looking at me.

"I told you I will be there for you. Now get to class. "I said hugging her before pushing her down the hall before I crutched my way down to mine.

Who would have thought two accidents would have brought two opposite people closer and actually able to become friends with them and have their backs.


End file.
